Can you help me?
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Ils se sont séparés à cause de moi... Je n'ai plus personne sur qui compter... Toi... Peux tu m'aider? Chap 6 enfin là !
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! C'est encore moi !

Tala : Et je suppose que c'est encore pour une nouvelle fic ?

Bingo ! J'ai eu l'idée en me réveillant ce matin ! J'étais tellement impatiente de l'écrire que j'arrivais plus a me rendormir ! J'ai même pas pu attendre que ma sœur se réveille. L'ordi est dans la pièce à côté de sa chambre et si je la réveille, elle va me tuer !

Tala : Tant mieux ! On aura la paix comme ça !

Bah ! De toute façon il est passer 10h30, y serait peut-être temps qu'elle se lève, non ? Mais passons !

**Disclaimer : **Beyblade ainsi que tous ses merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! S'ils étaient à moi, ils souffriraient beaucoup !

Tala : Allez comprendre pourquoi les fanfikeuse adorent faire souffrir leurs persos préférés !

Parce qu'ils sont mignons quand ils souffrent ?

Tala : … Pathétique !

Bon ! Passons à l'histoire ! Les phrases en _italiques _sont les pensés des personnages. Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX 

Enfin ! Les cours étaient enfin finis ! Il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui et s'occuper un peu plus de son entraînement. Bien que ça ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça de devoir retourner chez son grand-père, il préférait se préoccuper du tournoi à venir plutôt que de ses querelles familiales.

Toujours vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, la main droite tenant son sac et l'autre dans la poche, il avait décidé de marcher un peu avant de rentrer. La nuit était tellement belle et une promenade sous les étoiles l'aiderait sûrement a réfléchir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était monté dans ce bus, ni pourquoi il était descendu ici… Il était si près de la maison de Tyson, ainsi que celle de Max… Oui… Il savait pourquoi il était venu ici… Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'excuser, leur dire qu'il regrettait ! Mais il était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait eu tort !

_Plus qu'une semaine… Une toute petite semaine, et le tournoi commence… Est-ce qu'on arrivera à jouer comme avant, comme une équipe réunie, maintenant ?_

Il redoutait ce tournoi… Devoir affronter le regard de ces coéquipiers, les voir se détester les uns les autres… Les voir le détester, lui, leur capitaine… Mais en même temps, il sentait en lui monter une impatiente indescriptible. Était-il si impatient de les revoir ? Il savait bien que milles excuses ne suffirait pas a réparer ce qu'il avait fait ! De plus, à cause de lui, toute son équipe s'était disputer et séparer ! Mais certainement qu'ils n'allaient pas perdre une occasion de participer à un tournoi tel que celui à venir !

_C'est probablement la seule chance que j'ai pour me faire pardonner… Je dois laisser tombé ma fierté pour cette fois et leurs en parler ! Si je ne le fais pas pour moi, je dois ou moins le faire… pour eux…_

Kai marcher silencieusement sur le pont où quelques rares voitures passaient encore a 01h23 du matin. Finalement, sa balade avait été plus longue qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Il s'arrêta soudainement et fixa la barrière détruite, dû à un accident dont il avait entendu parler quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas été reconstruite depuis le temps ? … De toute façon, il avait beau regarder ce qui restait de cette barrière, son esprit était ailleurs.

_Je ne peux pas y aller… Max ne m'ouvrira probablement pas la porte… et Tyson… il ne m'ouvrira pas non plus… s'il se réveille… …Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Le capitaine remarqua un sac noir, probablement a une jeune fille, poser, ou plutôt renverser par terre, près de la barrière cassée. Il s'approcha et le ramassa, ainsi que les quelques objets qui en étaient sûrement tombé. Puis, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il regarda sous le pont et remarqua qu'une personne flottait à la surface de l'eau, apparemment sans connaissance. Sans hésiter, il jeta le sac par terre ainsi que le sien et plongea pour essayer de la sauvé. Une fois dans l'eau, il attrapa ce qui semblait être une gamine et nagea jusqu'au rivage. Heureusement que ce n'était pas loin ! Une fois sur la plage, il la regarda, essoufflé et lui flanqua quelles claques pour la réveiller, mais rien n'a faire ! Elle avait passer apparemment trop de temps sous l'eau. Plus qu'une seule solution ! Il regarda autour de lui, voir s'il n'y avait personne, puis il se décida enfin a lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Quand la gamine se réveilla et qu'elle cracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons, il soupira et observa plus attentivement autour de lui… Pas de doute ! Il était sur la plage où il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner avec les autres… En faite, il était à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit précis où ils s'entraînaient, mais il était tout proche de la maison de Max.

Kai regarda à nouveau la jeune fille, trempée et probablement fatiguée, vu les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle respirait fort, mais tenta quand même de parler.

Grand… frère… - dit-elle difficilement.

Puis elle reperdit connaissance, laissant le capitaine seul avec ses pensés.

_Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'fait maintenant ? Plutôt mourir que d'aller à l'hôpital ! … La maison de Max n'est pas loin… Si je lui explique la situation, il me laissera sûrement rentrer… Que faire ?_

Puis, après avoir hésiter une dizaine de fois, il se décida enfin a aller chez le blond. Il prit la gamine dans ses bras et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entré et sonna.

**XxxxxX **Dans la chambre de Max…

DRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG

Merde… Mais qui ça peut être à une heure pareille ?

DDDDRRRRIIINNNGGG

Ok ! Une minute, j'arrive ! – Dit-il en se levant difficilement de son lit.

Il alla a la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour voir qui pouvait bien le déranger pendant son sommeil.

Kai ? – Dit-il, d'abord surpris, puis il pris un air plus fâché – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? A une heure pareille en plus !

Max, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît ! C'est très urgent !

Le blond hésita une segonde, mais quand il vit que son capitaine était trempé et qu'il tenait une petite fille dans les bras, sa gentillesse reprit le dessus sur sa colère.

Attend, j'arrive.

Max sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers quand une voix le fit faire volte-face.

Max, qui est-ce ? – Demanda son père, probablement réveiller par Kai.

C'est Kai. Je crois qu'il a un problème.

Quoi ? A cette heure-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

J'en sais rien… - Répondit le blond en continuant son chemin.

Il alla donc vers la porte d'entré, suivi de son père, et l'ouvrit à son capitaine.

Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? – Demanda l'adulte, surpris en voyant dans quels états étaient Kai et la gamine.

C'est… un peu long a expliquer et… elle est assez lourde !

Entre ! On va la coucher sur le lit de Max.

Attend ! – Interrompit le blond. Il se tourna ensuite vers son capitaine. – Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

… Parce que Tyson ne m'aurais pas laissé rentrer chez lui…

Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches par ici ? T'es vachement loin de chez toi !

Je viens de le dire… C'est assez long a expliquer !

… Bien, tu peux entrer…

Le père, qui était au courant de leur séparation brutal, n'interrompit pas les deux jeunes. Il prit la petite et la monta à l'étage pour la coucher dans le lit de son fils.

Le blond et le bleuté restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour de l'adulte, puis Kai dit :

Elle était entrain de se noyer, alors j'ai dû aller la sauver… Mon sac, ainsi que le sien, sont rester sur le pont, a l'endroit où il y a eu un accident de voiture récemment.

… Je vais aller les chercher en voiture. Toi tu dors ici, c'est mieux. Max, va prendre des couvertures et installez-vous dans le salon. Prête-lui aussi un pyjama, ok ? Je reviens.

… Ok…

Le blond regarda son père sortir, puis il fixa son capitaine dans les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Ensuite, Max fit signe à Kai de le suivre dans le salon. Il sortit quelques couvertures d'une armoire et les déposa sur les deux canapés. Le bleuté l'observa sans rien dire.

Je vais te chercher un pyjama… et une serviette… Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements ou tu va choper la crève !

Kai ne répondit rien. Max monta dans sa chambre et observa la gamine de plus près. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et était habillée d'une longue robe noire(1).

_Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine faisait dehors a une heure pareille ? Et qu'est-ce que Kai fou par ici ? D'ailleurs, je devrais être un peu plus dur avec lui… Après tout, c'est de sa faute si Tyson et moi on est plus copains… Et c'est aussi de sa faute si Ray ne veut plus faire partit de notre équipe… Mais c'est pas dans ma nature d'être méchant avec les gens…_

Il retourna dans le salon et donna à Kai un pyjama, une serviette et un oreiller. Puis il se coucha sur son canapé et tourna le dos a son capitaine. Ce dernier se sécha et enfila le pyjama sans rien dire. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé et observa Max, toujours dos tourner.

Max… Je suis désolé… - Il baissa la tête. – … d'être venu chez toi aussi tard…

Hum… - Fut la réponse du blond qui ne souhaitait apparemment pas parler à son capitaine.

Kai se coucha a son tour et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il s'endormit, fatigué et honteux.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Pour ceux qui connaissent Black Cat, c'est Eve habillée comme dans le premier tome.

**XxxxxX**

Voilà ! Premier chapitre fini !

Tala : Toujours pas de one-shot…

Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je fasse un one-shot ?

Tala : Parce que comme ça je sais tout de suite si je vais faire partit de l'histoire ou non ! Au faite, dis-moi, est-ce que je vais faire partit de cette fic ? Par pitié, dit non !

OUI !

Tala : Et merde !

Reste poli, y'a des gens qui lisent ! Mais y'a pas que toi qui va y participer. En faite, toutes les équipes de la première saison devraient en faire partit et peut-être aussi les BEGA mais faut encore que je réfléchisse !

Bryan : ça veut dire que moi aussi je vais en faire partit ?

Ouaip ! Et tout les autres aussi ! Enfin… si le début de l'histoire a plus aux lecteurs et s'ils me réclament une suite ! Donc, j'attends vos rewiews, chers lecteurs !

Bryan : Tiens ? On dit pas reviews, par hasard ?

En faite, j'ai vu les deux alors je sais pas…

Tala : T'a cas dire R&R ! Ça se dit, aussi !

Ouais, mais… Je trouve que rewiews fait plus…

Bryan : W ?

… Ouais… En tout cas, que ce soit rewiews, reviews ou R&R, n'oubliez pas d'en envoyer, please ! kiss a tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici enfin la suite ! Sans plus tardé, je réponds aux rewiews :

**Valérie :** Ça t'a plus ? contente Qu'est-ce que Kai a fait ? surprise ! je ne dirais rien et tu ne le sauras que dans longtemps ! je suis sadique, je sais ! T'a raison, j'adore voir Kai souffrir et je suis sûrement pas la seule ! T'aime Black Cat ? Moi aussi, j'adore ! Sven est trop chou avec Eve ! Bon ! Voici donc la suite ! Bye-bye et merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew !

**izzax23 : **Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Kiss

**Lira.Hivatari. : **Ça t'a plu ? Tant mieux ! Voici la suite et merci pour ta rewiew ! Kiss

**Kalas1209 : **Hello miss ! Sorry pour le retard ! Mais t'inquiète ! Y'aura un super happy end ! J'aime pas les histoire triste ! Mais la fin est encore très loin ! Si j'ai prévu des couples ? Mais bien entendu ! Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué par mail, ça sera ou un Kai/Ray ou un Kai/Tala ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kiss et merci pour la rewiew !

**hayko maxwell : **T'a aimé ? J'suis trop contente ! Pour savoir ce qui c'est passé entre eux, va falloir atendre ! héhéhé ! Et pour savoir qui est la gamine aussi ! Je suis sadique, je sais ! Voila la suite ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Kiss

**SNT59 : **T'inqiète ! Ils vont se remettre ensemble ! Ils ont pas le choix, c'est moi qui décide ! Lol ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Kiss

6 reiwews ? Wouah ! J'en attendait pas autant ! Merci a vous 6 et désolé pour le retard ! J'étais en cour d'inspiration ! Mais voila enfin la suite ! Kiss a tous !

**Disclaimer : **Beyblade et ses merveilleux persos ne m'appartienne pas ! Enfin… pour l'instant…

Et après tout ce blabla, place a la fic ! Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

_Tyson… Ray… Max… Kenny… Pardonnez-moi… Je regrette tellement…_

- Kai ? Kai ! Réveille-toi !

- Hum ?

- Le p'tit déj' est prêt !

Max s'éloigna du canapé pour se dirigé vers la cuisine. Le capitaine s'assit en baillant et observa les alentours.

- …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Max l'avais-t-il laissé dormir chez lui ? …Probablement a cause de la gamine…

Il se leva lentement en s'étirant.

- Je t'ai mit des vêtements sur la table. Ils sont trop grands pour moi, j'espère qu'ils t'iront ! – Lui dit le blond de la cuisine.

Kai regarda indifférent lesdits vêtements. Il prit le t-shirt en dissimulant une expression d'horreur. Il s'agissait d'un long t-shirt à manches courtes vert, avec un petit panda entouré d'étoiles jaunes. Le capitaine ne pu contenir son expression de dégout quand il vit que le pantalon large était d'une couleur orange vif.

- Heu… Max ?

- Ouais ?

- T'aurais pas des vêtements plus… normaux ?

Le blond retourna dans le salon, un torchon entre les mains pour se les essuyé. Il fixa d'abord le pantalon sur la table, puis Kai qui tenait toujours le t-shirt dans la main.

- C'n'est pas vraiment ton style, hein ? – Dit-il, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

- …

- Mais j'ai rien d'autre… tu peux garder ton pyjama jusqu'à ce que ton uniforme sèche, si tu veux…

- … je préfère…

- Bon ! Alors viens manger ! – S'exclama Max dans un grand sourire avant de retourné dans la cuisine.

- _Max… C'est dans ta nature d'être gentil. Je suis pourtant impardonnable !_

- _Je ne devrais pas être gentil avec lui… Je lui en veux tellement ! Mais je sais que, au fond, s'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison…_

Ils prirent tout deux le petit-déjeuner en silence. Ils étaient seuls car le père de Max était au magasin.

Le grand-père de Kai allait sûrement lui posé pleins de questions, vu qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit ! Mais le capitaine sans foutait. Il avait d'autres problèmes en tête.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fichais par ici à une heure pareille de la nuit? – Demanda le blond, après avoir hésité une cinquantaine de fois.

- … T'a entendu parler du tournoi qui a lieu en Europe, dans deux semaines ?

- Oui… Mon père a une affiche dans son magasin concernant ce tournoi. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que Tyson et Kenny sont au courant ?

- … Je n'ais pas parlé a Ty' depuis un mois… Quand a Kenny, je ne l'ais pas vu depuis longtemps. – Répondit le blond en se levant.

- … Je vois… Max, je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car un hurlement venu de l'étage l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que… - Articula le capitaine.

- Ma chambre… La gamine ! – S'écria Max avant de monté les escaliers le plus vite possible, suivit de Kai.

Dans la chambre, la gamine, assise dans le lit, transpirait et sa respiration était rapide, comme si elle avait fait un cauchemar. A la vue des deux jeunes garçons, la peur envahit son visage et elle recommença a hurler.

- Calme-toi ! On va pas te faire de mal ! – Lui dit Max en se rapprochant doucement du lit.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et tout de suite la petite s'arrêta de crié. Le blond vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, la peur laissant place à la tristesse. Il reprit alors son sourire pour la rassuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne te fera aucun mal ! – Dit Max, en lui essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

La gamine se recoucha, confiante, et en peu de temps, elle se rendormit.

- Qui c'est ? – Demanda le blond, toujours assit sur le lit et sans se retourné vers son capitaine.

- j'en sais rien… elle était en train de se noyé alors j'ai dû allais la sauvé.

- Tiens ? Et depuis quand tu sauve les gens ? Je croyais que tu préférais les détruire !

- … Max… Max, je suis dé…

- Oublie ! – Le coupa-t-il. – J'voulais pas dire ça… C'est sortit tout seul…

Max fixa la gamine… oui… elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dehors aussi tard ? Et qui était-elle ? Le blond eu soudain une idée. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où se tenait Kai.

- Mon père a ramené son sac hier… On y trouvera peut-être un numéro de téléphone ou quelque chose.

Le capitaine concorda. Dans la cuisine, ils fouillèrent donc le sac noir de la petite.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle a que des jouets là dedans ! – S'exclama Kai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de cet âge fout avec un téléphone portable ? – Dit a son tour Max.

- Quoi ? Regarde les numéros qu'elle a dans sa liste !

- Il est foutu ! Il a prit l'eau !

- Merde !

- Regarde !

- Quoi ?

- Une lettre ! Mais elle est toute mouillée ! On peut juste lire : '' … Katia rentrera à la maison, en Europe, a la fin des vacances. Pour le tourn…'' Et c'est tout. Le reste est illisible.

- '' Katia rentrera a la maison a la fin des vacances'' ? – Répéta le capitaine.

- En Europe ! – Signala le blond.

- Alors, si on imagine que Katia c'est cette gamine, elle vit en Europe.

- Mais c'est pas sûr que ça soit elle !

- On verra bien… … Max ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on participait au tournoi ? – Hésita-t-il.

- … Quoi ? Tu… veux dire, tous ensemble, comme avant ?

- … Oui…

Max le regarda. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses nerfs.

- T'es… T'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! – S'énerva-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais ! A cause de toi, on s'est tous fâchés, on c'est tous séparés ! Et maintenant, TU voudrais qu'on se remette ensemble pour un tournoi ? Je te rappel qu'il y a 5 mois, tu disais qu'on était une équipe de merde et qu'on valait rien !

- Je… Je voulais juste me faire pardonner…

- Ouais, ben… c'est trop tard ! Les Bladebreakers c'est terminé ! Fallait y penser avant !

Kai détourna son regard. Les yeux pleins de haine de Max lui rappelèrent toutes ses erreurs. Le blond fixa le sol. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pourvoir parler comme ça. Et encore moins a son capitaine.

- Max… Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir…

- Tu ne t'imagine même pas ! – Commença-t-il, le regard toujours figé sur le sol. – Tu ne t'imagine pas… ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je vous ai vu vous engueulé, quand j'ai Ty' me dire toutes ces méchancetés, quand j'ai entendu Ray dire qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais nous rencontré, et surtout quand j'ai su que tout ça, c'était de ta faute…

Kai écoutait silencieusement Max sangloté. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforté, mais le blond l'enleva immédiatement et fixa son capitaine de son regard remplie de larmes et de haine.

- Jamais plus… - Dit Max, sur un ton énervé. – Jamais plus je ne te ferais confiance. Je te déteste Kai ! A cause de toi, j'ai perdu tout mes amis ! Alors conte pas sur moi pour te pardonner !

Puis il monta à l'étage, laissant l'autre seul, pétrifié par ses paroles. Le capitaine s'assit sur l'une des chaises autour de la table.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour en arrivé là ? Tala… Finalement, t'avait peut-être raison…_

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

2º chapitre fini !

Tala : T'aime faire souffrir Kai, hein ?

Ouaip ! Comme ça, tu pourras le consolé !

Tala : Heu… Non, merci !

Comment tu fais pour pas accepter ? J'aimerais bien consoler Kai moi ! Mais bref ! Envoyez-moi vos rewiews, siouplait ! Kiss a tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Yop yop!

Pardonnez-moi... je suis... en retard... '''

J'suis vraiment désolé de ces "vacances" que j'ai pris mais franchement entre les cours et le froid... j'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire! '

Mais je reviens en force avec 2 chaps! juste le temps de répondre aux rewiews et je vous laisse en paix!

ááswordetios: ahah! vous ne saurez qu'a la fin de la fic qui est cette gamine! et crois moi elle va durer longtemps!

SNT59: heu... ' j'avais un nom pour la gamine depuis le debut en fait... '''' mais c'est elle qui va aider Kai a les remettre ensemble! ça oui! kiss! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Lira.Hivatari.: contente que ça te plaise! t'inquiète! ils vont se remettre ensemble! ça va mettre du temps mais j'aime pas les histoires tristes! voici la suite! désolé pour le retard! '

Kalas1209: j'suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise a ce point!!! vraiment désolé pour le retard! j'suis impardonnable!!! ''' bon aller! j'arrête de blablater et je te laisse lire la suite! j'espère que ça te plaira! kiss!

Disclaimer: Beyblade et ces merveilleux persos ne sont pas a moi! --

Bonne lecture!

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Et cette peluche ? Elle ne te rappel rien ?

Regarde bien ! Tu es sûre de ne rien reconnaître ?

La jeune fille répondi non de la tête une fois de plus ! Apparement elle ne semblait pas se rappeler ni qui elle était, ni même se qu'elle faisait sur ce pont le soir précédent.

Max ainsi que sont père lui montrait certaines de ses affaires trouver dans son sac, esperant qu'elle se souvienne de la moindre petite chose qui puisse les aider a en savoir plus.

Kai, quand a lui, enfilait son uniforme enfin sec dans la chambre de Max. Il était maintenant 2 heures de l'après-midi et son grand-père devait probablement être furieux. Il s'en foutait bien sûr ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester ici après sa conversation avec le blond…

_Je dois m'en aller ! ça ne sert a rien ! Max a raison… après ce que j'ai fais, impossible d'imaginer les BladeBreakers a nouveau ensemble…_

Il attacha le dernier bouton de son manteau puis descendit dans la cuisine. Son regard fixa un moment celui de Max, concentrer sur la gamine. Puis il se tourna vers le père qui s'était retourner pour le regarder descendre les marches.

… je pars ! - Dit le bleuté d'une voix tremblante.

Tu peut pas partir ! – S'exclama Max – Elle ne se souvient de rien ! Tu l'a sauver, il faut t'en occuper maintenant ! Il faut que tu l'amène voir les flics pour savoir qui elle est !

Max ! – Cria son père pour le calmer.

Le blond, qui s'était lever de sa chaise, énervé, ne quitta pas du regard son capitaine et força se dernier a tourner la tête.

… ok… je la prends avec moi. – Finit-il par dire.

Mais… - Articula le père.

Max a raison ! ce n'est pas votre problème ! Ne vous inquietez pas. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Il se raprocha alors de la gamine.

Tu vient avec moi ? – Lui dit-il.

La petite, complétement déboussolée, le regarda de ses yeux innocents, puis se leva et pris son sac, après avoir ranger ses affaires dedans.

ok… grand-frère… - Soufla-t-elle de manière a ce que seul Kai puisse l'entendre.

Alors allons-y ! – Puis il se tourna vers le père du blond - Merci pour m'avoir laisser dormir ici cette nuit. Et merci pour votre aide.

Faites attention en rentrant ! – Lui répondit l'adulte.

Le bleuté regarda une dernière fois Max avant de prendre son sac et de partir, accompagner de la gamine.

… Il serait peut-être temps que vous regliez cette histoire, non ? – Demanda le père de Max a son fils, qui fixait toujours la porte par laquelle était sortit son capitaine.

Elle est déjà réglez !

L'adulte regarda le blond monter les escaliers puis soupira.

XxxxxX

Tyson !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Je t'attend pour l'entrainement de kendo !!

Roooh !!! Lâche-moi un peu, grand-père ! C'est les vacances !

Justement ! Tu aura tout le temps de t'amuser plus tard ! Je veut te voir dans le dojo dans 5 minutes !

Le jeune homme lança la balle une dernière fois et une fois de plus elle ne rentra pas dans le panier de Basket. Il la regarda rouler a ses pieds sans un mot, puis retourna chez lui laissant échapper en soupirant :

Je ne m'amuse pas…

XxxxxX

… grand-frère…

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! – S'énerva le jeune bleuté.

Le voyage jusqu'à chez lui en bus était déjà long ! mais avec une gamine, certe, très calme et peu bavarde pour son âge, qui disait 'grand-frère' a chaque fois que Kai tournait son regard vers la fenêtre, c'était insupportable pour le capitaine ! La mauvaise humeur qui l'envahissait lui rappelait les fois ou il avait dut supporter les gamineries de Tyson. Et cette sensation le rendait inévitablement triste.

grand-frère…

Il regardait défiler le paysage, ignorant la gamine. Il se souvenait toutes les fois ou il avait préféré rester de marbre plutot que s'amuser avec les autres membres de sont équipes. Les fois ou ils essayaient de le faire rire, rougir, gueuler et même les fois ou ils essayaient de le faire parler, s'ouvrir aux autres.

grand-frère…

Ils avaient tout fait pour lui ! comme de vrais amis ! oui… ils étaient ses amis… et il n'a jamais su les remercier pour tous ces moments qu'il avait trouver super malgré qu'il montre le contraire.

grand-frère… grand-frère !

quoi ??? – Cria-t-il.

La gamine prit peur. Les yeux énervés de Kai l'éffraya. Elle profita que le bus s'arrête a un arret (logique… --) pour s'échapper. Le bleuté courra derrière elle.

Eh !! Attend !! Revient !!!

Mais elle continua de courir, les larmes recouvrant ses joues. Kai la rattrapa quand même et la fit s'arrêter.

T'es folle ou quoi ??? c'est dangeureux de courir comme ça en ville ! tu peux te faire renverser par une voiture !!

Elle le regardait de ses yeux mouillés puis pleura de plus belle. Il se décida a s'acroupir puis la prendre par les épaules pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Je suis désolé d'avoir crier… ça n'arrivera plus… je te le promet…

Je dois… - Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. – Je dois aller… le tournoi d'Europe… le tournoi de beyblade… en Europe…

Quoi ??

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

A suivre.

La suite… ? ben tout de suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici donc le chap 4 !

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Ray !!!

Le chinois se retourna pour voir son amie d'enfance Mariah s'approcher. Elle s'assit a côté de lui et regarda la rivière devant eux couler calmement.

Elle esperait que l'entrainement allait repprendre maintenant que les cours étaient fini ! Elle esperait aussi qu'il se décide a rejoindre l'équipe des White Tigers et les suivre dans les tournois a venir.

Il va y avoir un tournoi en Europe d'ici 2 semaines… - se décida-t-elle a dire.

Non… - Fut la réponse imédiate du garçon aux cheveux longs.

Mais Ray ! Tu doit te remettre au beyblade ! Recommencer a jouer avec les autres ! T'entrainer tous les jours comme tu le faisait avant ! Ray… s'il te plait… je… je voudrais…

Non ! – La coupa-t-il.

Mais…

J'ai dit non, Mariah !

…

La fille partit en pleurant, esperant que son ami la suive et lui demande pardon. Mais depuis ce qui c'était passé avec 'lui'… il n'avait plus rien envie de faire. Il se dégoutait lui-même !

_Je suis qu'un idiot… Tu m'a bien eu… Kai ! espèce d'enfoiré !!!_

XxxxxX 

Je ne rentre pas tout de suite…

Le jeune homme soupira. Entendre a l'autre bout du fils son grand-père gueuler l'énervait. il voulait terminer rapidement cette conversation irritante.

ça n'a pas d'importance ! et ça ne te regarde pas ! … Je retrerais quand j'en aurais envie !

Puis il racrocha.

Il retourna s'asseoir a côté de la jeune fille sur un banc et la regarda manger sa glace. Elle détourna son regard de ladite glace pour observer la tristesse qui s'était installer sur le visage du capitaine.

… grand-frère… ?

… Pourquoi tu veut aller a ce tournoi ?

je ne sais pas…

Kai soupira. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de l'emmener voir la police ! et puis… lui aussi voulait aller a ce tournoi.

ça te dirait que ça soit moi qui t'emmene a ce tournoi ? – Lui demanda-t-il en se forçant a sourire.

Le visage de la gamine s'ilumina d'un coup ! elle sauta dans les bras du bleuté en laissant tomber sa glace par terre et en criant ce qui ressemblait a un 'oui'.

XxxxxX

Tysoooon !!!

Le grand-père sortit du dojo pour voir qui pouvait bien appeler son petit-fils.

Kenny ?

Ah ! M. Granger ! Tyson n'est pas là ?

Le jeune garçon a lunette, tenant toujours sa fameuse Dizzy sous son bras, avait l'air esoufflé. Le vieux, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis assez longtemps s'emblait étonné ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas a le voir après la séparation de l'équipe des BaldeBreakers !

… Ty' joue au Basket maintenant, alors…

oui ! il est partit s'entrainer avec son équipe. Tu voulait quelque chose ? Si tu es venu voir Tyson, je suppose que ça doit être important.

Pas vraiment… Je voulais juste lui parler d'un truc… d'un tournoi de beyblade… - Expliqua Kenny.

Mais… tu sait bien que le beybalde c'est finit pour Ty'… pour vous tous je suppose ! – Soupira le grand-père.

Oui… mais… c'est un tournoi assez important. Toutes les autres équipes y seront. Ils vont s'étonné de ne pas nous voire !

Ça n'est pas une raison suffisante, Kenny.

Je sais… J'ai voulu parler a Max mais il paraît qu'il s'est mit sérieusement a la natation. Il était a la piscine.

Oui… ils se sont tous trouver une autre occupation… et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu a fait tout ce temps ? Tu sait que Ty' n'a rien contre toi. Tu pourrait venir plus souvent, comme tu le faisait avant !

…

Flash Back 

Tyson !!

…

Ty'… Je… Max va très mal ! Je crois pas qu'il va s'en remettre ! Pourquoi tu lui a parler comme ça ?

Parce qu'il était temps que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité, non ?

Arrête ! Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dit !!

Kenny… ?

Oui ?

Va-t-en ! Je ne veut plus te voir…

Les yeux remplis de larmes, il partit en courant laissant le garçon a la casquete seul dans la pièce.

Fin du Flash Back 

… C'est pas la peine…

Pardon ?

Si il va bien alors y'a pas de raisons de changer les choses ! – Dit le garçon aux lunettes en souriant. – Bon ! je doit y aller. J'ai pleins de choses a faire, moi. Au revoir M. Granger !

Il se leva et quitta la maison de son ancien ami laissant le grand-père a ses pensées. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta et laissa ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

XxxxxX

M. Hiwatari ! Votre grand-père est partit. Il avait une affaire urgente a régler ! Il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours.

Voilà une excellente nouvelle !

Kai rentra chez lui suivit de la gamine puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il jetta son sac sur son lit et se tourna vers elle.

Alors ? Ils te plaise les vêtements qu'on a acheter ?

Elle lui fit un 'oui' rapide de la tête.

Bon ! – Dit-il ensuite. – Ta robe est toute abimée Inutile de la garder.

Il la regarda a nouveau. Elle était au milieu de la pièce et n'avait pas bouger. Elle semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

… Tu peut rester ici. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de t'amener a ce tournoi. Tu a ma parole !

La réponse de la gamine réponse fut un long et sincère sourire.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX 

A suivre.

Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite ! Pas d'inquiètude! (ne me tuez pas !!!! OO).

Aller hop! Maintenant j'attaque "Entre Chiens & Chats"!

A plus et laissez des rewiews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Yop yop !

J'suis encore en retard, pardonnez moi ! TT

Mais je suis bientôt en vacs donc je pourrais écrire plus souvent ! (c'est que les cours c'est dur, vous savez ! surtout quand on se met en tête de réussir pour se tirer le plus vite possible de chez soit ! ')

Bref ! réponse aux rewiews !

Swordetios : Voici la suite ! et désolé de faire long a chaque fois ! '

Kalas : Merci pour tes compliments miss ! ça me fais super plaisir ! voila la suite après tout ce temps ! '

Bon ben… plus de rewiews… merci a vous deux en tout cas ! et bonne lecture !

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Tysooooon !!!

J'arrive !

Le garçon a la casquete rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, prit son ballon de basket et s'apprêta a sortir quand il fit maladroitement tomber quelque chose de sa table. Il observa tristement la toupie par terre… Sa toupie… Dragoon… Il la prit dans sa main et caressa distraitement le médaillon.

Pardonne-moi…

Puis il l'a rangea dans un tirroir et alla rejouidre les autres membres de son équipe.

Eh ben ! t'en a mit du temps ! qu'est-ce que tu foutait ?

Désolé ! j'ai eu du mal a trouver mes affaires. – Répondit Tyson une main derrière la tête, comme pour s'excusé.

De ce côté-la, t'a pas beaucoup changer… Bon. Alllons-y !

XxxxxX

Max marchait en direction de chez lui, son sac sur l'épaule, revenant apparemment de son cours de natation.

Quel idiot je fais d'avoir raté le bus ! J'en ai marre de marcher ! – Soupira-t-il.

Il releva la tête en voyant un groupe de jeune s'approché.

Est-ce que c'est… ? – Se demanda le blond a lui même.

Et petit a petit que le groupe se rapprocha de lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

…Tyson…

Ce dernier un fois en face de Max, s'arrêta. Ils se fixairent longtemps, méchamment. Les autres membres de l'équipe de basket de Ty' les regardèrent sans un mot en esperant que ça se termine vite. Et en effet ça ne dura pas plus longtemps. Le blond avança en bousculant au passage l'épaule de Tyson qui a son tour continua son chemin vers le terrain de basket.

XxxxxX

Dit, grand-frère…

Hum… ?

C'est parce que tu es mauvais cuisinier qu'on doit a chaque fois manger dans un restaurant ?

Kai manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il venait de boire ! Il regarda la petite d'un air desésperé puis soupira.

Dit, grand-frère…

Quoi ?

Quand est-ce que tu m'amènera au tournoi ?

…

Il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de convaincre les autres et c'était franchement pas facile, il le savait ! Mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen.

Dit, grand-frère…

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu peut me montré comment tu joue au beyblade ?

Mais je ne joue plus depuis longtemps ! et puis je n'est personne contre qui…

Sondain Kai leva la tête comme si il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- … jouer ! – Il termina sa phrase sur un sourire.

XxxxX

Bordel, Ty' ! qu'est-ce que tu fout ? t'a joué comme un pied !

Ouais ! tu te rend compte qu'on vient de perdre un match important ?

Si tu continue comme ça, on ne te garde pas dans l'équipe ! ou tu fait un effort, ou tu part ! a toi de voir !

Mais l'interpeller ne se souciait pas des autres membres. Assit sur un banc, il rattachait tranquillement ses chaussures. Mais l'expression triste plantée sur son visage disait tout ! il n'était pas fait pour le basket. Sa véritable passion était et restera a jamais le Beyblade.

Dragoon… - Murmura-t-il.

Raaaaah !!! Tu m'énerve Ty' !

Le capitaine de l'équipe, un jeune garçon brun du nom de Jack, saisit Tyson et le jetta par terre pour le frapper mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Jack n'hésitait pas a la cogner fort, si bien que les autres membres, effrayés par leur capitaine, ne bougèrent même pas.

Lâche-le !!

Le garçon brun se tourna pour apercevoir un gamin a lunettes, tout tremblant.

L… Laisse le tranquille ! – Articula-t-il difficilement, serrant nerveusement son ordi portable sous son bras.

Sinon quoi ? – Répondit sarcastiquement le capitaine.

Sinon… Sinon…

Kenny… ? – Lâcha Tyson avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Sinon je…

Alors gamin ? Tu ose m'empêcher de tabasser ce nul et en plus sans raison ?

Il s'approcha lentement de Kenny, histoire de lui faire bien peur. Le garçon aux lunettes été complétement paralysé par la peur et tremblait de partout.

Fout-lui la paix !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. C'était Max. Il laissa tombé son sac par terre et couru en direction de Jack. Il lui sauta dessus et tout deux se battèrent pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquels le blond ne semblait pas faire le poid car son adversaire été plus vieux, plus grand et surtout plus costaud ! Max, attérissant une nouvelle fois dans la poussière, se leva tout d'un coup, l'air détèrminé. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche…

Tyson, qui avait réussi a se rasseoir, ne vit qu'un lumière bleu passé devant lui a toute vitesse.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Puis il releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait le capitaine tel une statue, qui n'avait absolument pas comprit se qui c'était passé. En face de Jack, Max, lanceur a la main et un air féroce sur son visage. Attendez ! Lanceur ? oui, lanceur ! Il avait, sans hésiter, lancé sa toupie sur le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

Eh ! a quoi tu joue ? – s'écria ce dernier, comme si utiliser le Beyblade était de la triche.

Mais Max ne l'écouta même pas !

Dracieeeeeel !!!!!!

Sa toupie, qui avait atterit pas loin de Tyson, fonça sur le brun sans retenu et d'elle sortie l'énorme tortue géeante qu'était le spectre de Max. Elle se jetta sur sa proix, prête a le démolir si tel était le souhait de son maître !

Pitiéééé !!! Arrêêêête !!!!

La « proix » en question se jetta a terre, apeuré, esperant faire changer d'avis le blond. Celui-ci, toujours gentil, s'arrêta immédiatement, faisant en sorte que sa toupie se calme et revienne dans sa main.

… N'emmerde plus Kenny ! c'est clair ? – Exclama-t-il sur un ton énervé, lui d'habitude si calme.

Tyson n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! il avait du mal a reconnaître son ancien ami. C'était pourtant bien Max. Surement que toute l'_histoire _l'avait endurcit !

Le blond s'approcha de Kenny sans son sourire habituel, pourtant si charmant.

Vient ! allons boire quelque chose chez moi.

Ça sonna presque comme un ordre alors le garçon aux lunettes s'executa sur le champ, jettant un dernier coup d'œil a Tyson qui se relevait difficilement pour prendre ses affaires et partir.

XxxxxX

Arrivé chez lui tout amoché, il alla directement dans sa chambre, ignorant les commentaires de son grand-père. Il s'étalla sur son lit, tel un zombie.

Il était pas venu pour moi…

Tyson !! Tu mécoute oui ?? Une gamine est venue te donner une lettre bizarre. Elle n'a pas dit qui elle était ni ce que c'était que cette lettre, mais ça avait l'air urgent ! Je l'ai posé sur ta table de nuit. Ah oui ! et range un peu ta chambre. Y'a un de ces bordels la-dedans !

…

Tyson hissa son bras jusqu'à la table de nuit d'où il prit la fameuse lettre. Il arracha l'envelope vite fait, celle-ci ne contenant ni adresse, ni nom, ni rien. Après l'avoir lu, ses yeux s'écartairent, sa tristesse laissant place a l'étonnement.

Un défis… ? quelqu'un veut me défié au Beyblade ? MAIS IL N'A AUCUNE CHANCE !!!!

Puis il s'arrêta net, comme se souvenant de quelque chose, reprenant une expression triste.

Je ne joue plus au Beyblade…

Il regarda la date du défis.

Ce soir… Pfffff…

Il jetta la lettre là où il l'avait trouvé, puis s'endormi (bruyament) après quelques secondes.

XxxxxX

Pourquoi tu l'a aidé ?

Kenny regarda l'expression sérieuse dans les yeux de Max. Il ne plaisantait pas ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de plaisanter a ce sujet ! Donc autant dire la vérité.

En fait, je devait lui parler… et comme j'ai vu qu'il avait des ennuis, je voulais l'aidé…

Oui, mais pourquoi ??

… Je ne sais pas…

Max soupira. Il n'aimait pas s'énerver. Et puis il n'avait rien contre Kenny. Après tout il n'avait rien a voir la-dedans ! C'était leur amis et sans lui, les tournois auraient été durs ! Mais il n'avait rien a voir avec leur dispute et leurs séparation.

Pourquoi tu voulais lui parler ? qu'est-ce que t'avait a lui dire ? – Reprit le blond sur un ton plus calme.

…

Répond, Kenny !!

Je voulais lui parler d'un tournoi… de Beyblade !! – Il hésita tellement a dire ces derniers mot qu'il les cria presque.

… quoi ? Pourquoi faire ???

Max s'énerva a nouveau. Kenny, effrayé par le regard meurtrié de son ami, se cacha le visage derrière son ordinateur.

Calme-toi, s'il te plait !

Non !! Dit-moi pourquoi !!

… C'est un tournoi qui se déroule en Europe… Je pensais qu'on pouvais… y participé… ?

Max cogna contre la table de la cuisine où était assit l'autre garçon.

Tu pensait qu'on allait y participé ?? comme une equipe réunit ?? Comme avant ??? – Il cria a présent !

O… Oui…

Dégage !! Dégage de chez moi !!! Et enlève-toi ces stupide idées de la tête, c'est clair ??

Kenny partit en courant de chez Max sans rien lui répondre, les larmes aux yeux.

Kenny !! T'a plutôt intérêt a oubliez le Beyblade, c'est clair ?? – Cria-t-il asser fort pour que l'autre puisse entendre.

Il le regarda s'éloigné, puis soupira et ferma la porte de chez lui.

XxxxxX

Ty' ?

Hum… ?

Où tu vas a une heure pareille ?

Le grand-père n'eu comme réponse que le claquemant de la porte d'entrée. Tyson marchait décidé en direction du lieu de rendez-vous : la plage. Là où il allait si souvent s'entrainer avec le reste de son équipe…

Il avait mit du temps avant de se décidé a y aller. Mais il n'aurait surement plus d'autres occasions de rejouer au Beyblade et le fait d'avoir vu Dragoon avant son match de basket lui avait rappeler de si bons souvenirs ! c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était planté pendant le match.

Il décendit les marches lentement, essayant de distinguer dans le noir la personne se tenant devant le Bey-Stadium, son adversaire ! Il avança et petit a petit, il pu apercevoir de qui il s'agissait. Sa surprise fut grande.

… _Lui ??_

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

A suivre !!!!

Chapitre 5, fini ! Il était un peu plus long que les autres et je vais essayé d'ailleurs de tous les faire de plus en plus longs, car je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de lire des chaps trop courts !

Bref ! Pour les fans de Ray, ne vous inquietez pas, je vais le faire rentré dans l'histoire bientôt. Donc un peu de patience, oky ?

Sinon, j'espère que ce chap vous a plus et que vous laisserez des rewiews !

Kiss a tous et a la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Après touuuuuuut ce temps d'attente, voila enfin le chap 6 de cette fic ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews motivantes !

* * *

_Lui…?_

- Toi… Kai !

En effet, face à Tyson, de l'autre côté du Beystadium, se trouvait son ancien capitaine, impassible, Dranzer dans une main, lanceur dans l'autre, un air de défi trônant sur son visage. À quelques pas de lui se tenait Katia, silencieuse, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te défier. – Répondit simplement l'Hiwatari.

- C'est toi l'auteur de cette lettre de défi ?

Kai se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Enfoiré… Tu sais bien que je te hais et que je ne veux plus te voir !

- Je sais. Je me disais qu'un petit défi pour régler nos comptes serait pas mal. Et maintenant que tu es là, autant le faire.

- Tssss… Très bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais te le faire regretter !

Tyson fixa Dragoon sur son lanceur et se mit en position mais fut arrêter par le capitaine qui prit la parole une fois de plus.

- Mais il y a une condition…

- Hein ?

- Si je gagne… - Continua Kai après un moment de silence. - … nous participerons au tournoi européen qui a lieu dans deux semaines.

L'étonnement qui prit place sur le visage du garçon à la casquette était immense. D'abord, car il n'était pas au courant du tournoi, c'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler. Et ensuite, et surtout, car Kai voulait qu'ils y aillent… Pourquoi ?

- Tu blagues j'espère… ? – La voix de Tyson était calme, mais il essayait de contenir l'énervement qui faisait surface.

- Non.

- Salaud… Jamais plus je ne ferais équipe avec toi, jamais !

- De toute manière, tu as dis que tu gagnerais non ? Alors laisses parler Dragoon pour toi.

Suite à cette phrase, le silence prit place et Kai se mit en position également, le tout sous les yeux étonnés et effrayés de Katia.

- Bien… - Accepta finalement Tyson. – 3… 2… 1… Let it riiip !

Les deux toupies volèrent finalement à l'intérieur du Beystadium, pour commencer à s'entre-choquer avec rage. C'est à ce moment qu'un orage gronda et que de fines gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Mais cela ne dérangea nullement les Beybladers, on pourrait même dire qu'ils n'avaient pas même remarqué le changement de temps.

La jeune fille regardait le combat mi-effrayée, mi-étonnée. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple jeu, mais bien d'un règlement de comptes et la violence des choques entre les toupies ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Après quelques instants durant lesquels aucun des deux adversaires ne réussirent à prendre l'avantage, Tyson perdit finalement patience.

- Y'en a marre ! Je vais en finir avec toi ! DRAGOON !

Malgré la forte colère présente dans sa voix, rien ne se passa.

- Hein ? Dragoon !

Toujours rien.

_Il semblerait… que même ton spectre t'es laissé tomber, Tyson…_- Pensa Kai, préférant garder ses mots pour lui-même.

- Dranzer !

- Dragoon !

Alors que le majestueux phoenix fit son apparition, le dragon bleu resta toujours silencieux, ce qui permit à Kai de gagner sans mal, éjectant la toupie adversaire sans la moindre hésitation.

Le garçon à la casquette se laissa tomber à genoux face à sa défaite. Il ramassa Dragoon, ses yeux plein de questions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son spectre n'était-il pas apparu ? Que se passait-il ?

- J'ai gagné.

Tyson releva ses yeux remplis de haine vers son ancien capitaine. Quelle humiliation ! Perdre face à ce type, ce traitre, ce… Il bouillonnait d'envie de lui régler son compte par les poings cette fois-ci. Mais se contenta, à regrets, d'un :

- Je te hais…

Le plus vieux resta silencieux. Puis se tourna finalement vers Katia, se rappelant sa présence et surtout, du pourquoi de ce défi.

- Nous participerons au tournoi d'Europe.

- Jamais !

- J'ai gagné, donc nous allons…

- JAMAIS ! Plutôt crever que rejouer avec toi, je veux plus jamais te voir !

- …

Suite à ça, Tyson se releva et commença à s'éloigner mais la voix de Kai l'arrêta.

- Je dois amener cette gamine au tournoi d'Europe. Elle est amnésique mais dit devoir y aller. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi… Pour les BladeBreakers… Fais-le pour elle.

Le plus jeune se retourna et fixa d'abord Katia puis son ancien capitaine.

- Non… Trouve-toi une autre équipe, Kai. Comme… Les Demolition Boys par exemple, je suis sûr que Tala sera ravi.

Kai avala sec. Comment Tyson pouvait-il lui sortir ça comme ça ? Non… Kai le méritait sans le moindre doute. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répliquer. Suite à ça, Tyson continua son chemin sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Le petit parc, d'habitude rempli de gamins était bien vide cet après-midi là. Kenny, complètement abattu suite aux derniers évènements, profitait de ce calme pour réfléchir un peu, se balançant distraitement sur une balançoire.

Non, en fait il déprimait totalement.

Son esprit se perdait dans le bon vieux temps, l'époque où il rencontra Tyson, puis Max, puis Ray et finalement Kai… L'époque où les BladeBreakers fut formé, comment ils avaient gravi les échelons, les nombreuses victoires mais aussi défaites, leurs divers adversaires et amis qu'ils s'étaient fait, tout ça pour finalement atteindre la place de champions du monde et… tout perdre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble durant les tournois autour du monde. Tout.

Le Chef ne put retenir ses larmes à ces souvenirs heureux bien lointains maintenant et à la situation actuelle. N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire ? Tyson s'était renfermé sur lui-même, Max avait laissé sa gentillesse pour la transformer en colère, Ray ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Et Kai… Et Kai ?

Et Kai s'assit à cet instant même sur la balançoire à côté de la sienne et une gamine blonde fit de même avec la balançoire à côté.

N'y croyant pas ses yeux, Kenny releva la tête doucement, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et en voyant le profil de l'ancien capitaine, il la rebaissa. Le silence devenant étouffant, il se décida à être le premier à parler.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Après un moment de silence et un rapide coup d'œil sur le garçon bien plus petit que lui, Kai répondit finalement.

- Je viens pour le tournoi.

Le Chef serra les dents, sa colère montant doucement.

- Tu as du culot de venir ici pour un tournoi, Kai…

- Je sais… Mais j'ai mes raisons. Qui sont assez importantes je dois dire.

- Tes raisons ne nous regardent pas !

- … Je sais… - Kai marqua une pause. – Mais… Tu voudrais y aller aussi, non ?

À cette question, le gamin aux lunettes se rappela de sa conversation avec Max. Il renifla bruyamment et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, ce qui l'empêcha de répondre. Alors le capitaine continua.

- Si je peux me faire pardonner… Ma dernière chance… Notre dernière chance… C'est ce tournoi.

- C'est inutile, Kai. – Pu enfin dire Kenny entre deux reniflements. – Plus jamais on ne sera une équipe unie.

- Il faut essayer.

- Et comment les convaincre ? J'ai essayé d'en parler à Max, mais… mais…

- Je vais essayer de lui parler. Toi, essayes d'aller voir Tyson.

Kai prononça cette phrase en se levant, suivit de Katia qui avait été silencieuse tout le long.

- Mais Kai, ne crois pas que ça marchera, c'est impossible…

- J'ai peut-être… - Le regard du capitaine se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde. - …un argument qui les convaincra…

* * *

Et voila ! La suite bientôt j'espère, je m'y remet doucement. ^^

See ya !


End file.
